saint seiya la leyenda del omega
by alma.guerrera.526
Summary: el olinpo esta por dar su mas inportante querra santa ,el santuario otra ves debe luchar para proteger a athena y la tierra ,querreros de la antigua querra santa se unen en las tropas de crys la diosa de la dominacion y rrencor para cobrar su venganza y ser la reina del olinpo ,mucha dudas ,querrera nueva se suma a los caballeros de la esperanza...


El la mitología griega antes los dioses olinpicos eran 13 una de ellas desato la furia de los demás y cambio las cosas entre todos fue la mas odiada menos para hades que le greia siegamente por ser la única al estar siempre asu lado ,crys la diosa de la dominación y rrencor ,castigada por Zeus y encerrada en la pricion de la luna por el mismo sus actos la delataban sus hermanos la odiaban y no le tenían rrespeto alguno por ella .fue denominada traidora

Solo dos dioses saben de su esistensia les fue proibido hablar de ella .asta fue la causante de la querra santa de hades y athenea ya que fue la misma athenea quien se dio cuenta de sus intenciones a con hades y en mismo olinpo desde un principio .por eso hades desde ese entonces munca le perdomo a athena y a la humanidad ese atrviniento y le guro a su hermana que se iva a vengar de no solo athenea y el santuario sino del olinpo* _hermana guro que te voy a vengar y te rrecuperare guntos gobernademos el olinpo y el mundo lo llenaremos de oscuridad y desolasion…*_

Athenea suienpre tuvo una duda en su corazón .si iso lo correpto a con hades siempre se entristecía sin mingun motivo cuando rrencarnaba y se preguntaba* _por que…por que estoy triste por que siento que e echo algo malo no lo entiendo …n..no lo conprendo …no lo entiendo ise algo malo en mi vida anterior para…para que tenga esta sensasion de tristeza y culpa_ * .solo los patriarcas les contaba en todas sus rrencarnaciones cuando,siempre se sentía aliviada como que se liveraba de un gran peso de encima su corazón se aliviada y volbia a la vida .

En el siglo xx En la pricion de la luna :

Artemiza iba caminando por la pricion de la luna la verdad no le agradaba la idea de pisar ese lugar por una rrazon en especial ,cuando vio a su objetivo sintió vergüenza,rrencor y desprecio

?:ja asta que una de los diosee se digna a mostrar su cara ¿o no es asi diosa de la luna llena artemiza?

Artemiza:asi que los rumores que me conto mi hermano antes de ser derrotado eran siertos(se para en frente de la persona)ex diosa y la que causo la misma querra santa de athena y hades y fue expulsada y como castigo ze…

?:ya bueno cortando la clase de historia artemiza dime ¿que se te ofrece? No me parece que solo vinieras a visitarme ¿no mocosa?

Artemiza:que vulgar yo si fuera Zeus te daría un castigo peor ¿no? Diosa de la dominasion y rrencor…ops mis perdones ex diosa

?:jajaja

Artemiza:¿a que le encuentras tanta grasia destarrada ?

?: nada nada que las rrameras como tu me asem grasia nada mas

Artemiza:insolente como osas ablarle asi a un dios (la toma por sorpresa la mujer agarra por el cuello )ma..maldi…ta

?:mira tu solo eres una mala copia de los dioses encarmacion de la diosa artemiza mi hermana murió ya ase siglos según entiendo tu solo eres una ñiña con delirios de grandezas (apretándole mas el cuello)

Artemiza: ma…mal nasida piensas matarme ya debes saber las consecuencias de …

?:para ti soy crys y si los dioses no purieron detener a un sinple humano menos a mi además si quisiera matarte ya lo ubiera echo debes saber de antemano que un dia fui mensionada como la tercer mas fuerte del olinpo sabes que antes de que pudieras al menos almenos pisar este lugar ya no estarías con viva con solo elevar mi cosmos que ñiña tannn ingenua

Artemiza:e…enton…ses(casi sim abla ya que crys minutos que pasaban mas apretaba)

Ceys:tu me cerbiras siempre que alguien se me a asercado siempre e sentido el cosco de unos de mis hermanos y ahora es la esepsion con vos será por tus acciones que as tomado asi que me voy a escapar que esta prisión esta es mi oportunidad para tomar ventaja sobre el olinpo y cobrar mi venganza (mira a los ojos a artemiza y promunsia _alma marioneta)_haora os vas a soltar ya que estas cadenas se necesitan del cosmos de un dios yo ya no lo soy por eso munca me e podido liberar por ese motivo en espesial

Artemiza utiliza su cosmos para liberarla de las cadenas :crys me e obligada a aserle esta pregunta

Crys:¿Cuál?

Artemiza:usted sabe que tiene una maldision por parte del dios Zeus ¿no?

Crys:¿Qué tiene que ver?

Artemiza:haora que usted se livero sabe que esa maldision se ara mas fuerte ¿no rrecuerda las palabras de Zeus crys?

Crys:ja recordad siento que a sido ayer el me puso esa maldision y junto con la bastarda de athena de aquella era recuerdo sus malditas palabras de el*_ tu sola viviras una crietura que solo podrá vivir el rresto de su esistensia en las sonbras tu único alimento dera la sangre vital de cualquier cosa viva tu esistencia sera deplorable ya no seras una diosa olinpica y solo tenbras la mitad de tu pober como dios*_asas fueron sus palabras pero no te preucupes puedo camalizar esa maldision en otro ser además de mi claro no la puedo eliminar por completo pero puedo soportarla además tiene sus ventajas bamonoss artemiza ya no soporto estar en este lugar además es aburrido

Aetemiza:¿a donde señorita crys?

Crys.a la tierra ya estoy preparando una sorpresita que de seguro ya dio cuenta athena de mis acciones que estoy tomando mucho antes de que tu vinieras

En el santuario:grecia

Taksumi rreunio a los caballeros de bronce por pedido de la diosa athena (saori)por un asunto que les conbenia a todos mas a la diosa y los caballeros que quedaron en la querra santa contra apolo y hades ya rrestaurado el santuario y entrenando para la nueva generasion de caballeros para las nuevas querras que se avesinan para proteger nuevamente la en la cámara del sumo sacerdote los caballeros estaban esperando a la diosa un poco aburridos (para no desir que era seiya )

Seiya :HAAA QUE ABURRIDO POR QUE SAORI SIEMPRE MOS MANDA A LLAMAR TANNN TENPRANO SI NO LLEGA EN MEDIA ORA YO ME VOY A ECHAR UNA SIESTA EN EL TRONO DEL PATRIARCA

Shun:SEIYA

Seiya:¿que pasa shun?

Shyru:seiya no seas inrrespetuoso con saori ya se que todos estamos cansados pero debe tener sus rrasones

hyoga:shyru y shun tiene rrason seiya no seas tan infantil rracuerda que ahora somos caballeros y no ñiños

me están disiendo que soy infantil …( todos asienden con sus cabezas en señal de apruebacion )y después el infantil soy yo miren ( señala a kiki jugando a las carreras solo )

seiya que kiki tan solo tiene 9 años es mormal que aga eso pero para un heeeennn como desirlo para no sentirte mal heeennn

ikki:lo que shun quiere desir es que tu eres un ñiño grande unn boludo grande kiki es solo un ñiño tu ya no lo eres seiya

seiya: que quieres pelear ikki shun ponle un bosal a tu hermano

todos se enpesaron a pelear y insultarse mutuamente ( diría como el kof XD)por ejemplo:

seiya:PATO BASADO solo apareses cuando te conviene sienpre

ikki:PONY ANDANTE QUE MIERDA TE INPORTA YO POR LOMENOS AGO ALGO PERO TU SOLO SIRBES PARA RRITAR SSSAAAOORRRIII PORQUE CUERNOR TE TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR SIEMPRE SOLO LO AGO POR MI HERMANO

hyoga:en eso tiene rrazon seiya

shyru:la ultima ves casi me degas sordo seiya

seiya:NO TE METAS CUBO ANDANTE Y TU TANPOCO DRAGONSITO DE SIRCO

shun: (casi apunto de explotar por el enogo asta que la pasiensia se le agoto y…) LA P#%A MADRE CALLENSEN UN POCO YAAAAAAAA MIERDA

TODOS mirando a shun:O .O

Shun:SE VAN A CALLAR SE UNA BUENA VES O LES GURO QUE VAN A BISITAR A HADES MUY PRONTO MIERDA CASI ME QUEDO SORDO POR ESCUCHARLOS PELEAR CASI TODOS LOS DIASSSS

Shun el santo de andromeda ( no tan santo para decir eso pero bueno ._.) y de llamar la atención de los demás para que degaran de conportarse como unos ñiños (además de seiya XD)TODOS y es todos asta kiki lo quedo mirando asta que un valiente se atrevió a preguntar

Ikki:(saliendo del llock ) he..herma…no munca en mi vida te escuche diciendo eso

Shun:¿disiendo que?

Kiki:diciendo mierda la p%t# madre y esas cosas shun

Shiryu:DES POR CULPA DE TU HERMANITO INOSENTE KIKI SAVE ESAS PALABRAS VAAA SI A ESO SE LO PUEDE LLAMAR INOSENTE

Kiki:no se preocupe shiryu ya sabia esas palabras

Todos:O.O QQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE?

Seiya :¿Y QUIEN FUE EN RRETRSADO MENTAL QUE TE LAS APRENDIO KIKI?

Kiki:hee usted ,hyoga y ahora shun ¿por?

Ikki:mi hermano estaba enogado por eso digo lo que digo kiki

Seiya:usp se me olvido


End file.
